oldmansuddardfandomcom-20200214-history
Suddard V: Shuddered for Suddard
Suddard V: Shuddered for Suddard Director Krystie Bacon returned with Patty Rick to create the fifth Old Man Suddard film in 1986. Suddard returns after two years in prison to find that the small town of Horton is a very different place to how he remembers. Synopsis After two years in Horton County penitentiary, Old Man Suddard is released on good behaviour. He returns to his small town of Horton ready to kill again but soon learns that Horton is not how it used to be. Gwen has moved to a different country and the rest of the town have forgotten all about Suddard. It is not long before Suddard learn that Horton has a new serial killer, who the people fear more than Suddard. The Salty King, as he is known to the media, has been terrorising the streets of Horton for almost a year. He is even targeting teenagers. Suddard vows to unmask the Salty King and kill him. Suddard uses his detective powers and his knowledge of the judicial system to work out the Salty King’s next target. A boy named Dustin, is on the Salty list. Suddard gets to Dustin first but promises not to kill him for a while. He tells him that they should team up and take down the Salty King. As the two discuss their agreement, someone locks them into the room and pumps poisonous gas in to them. The two manage to escape and head after Salty. After much detective work, they learn that the Salty King wants to lure Dustin out by going after his girlfriend, Lori. When the two arrive at the old abandoned theatre where Lori works, they find her hanging from the rafters. They save her before she can be killed but are quickly confronted by the Salty King who is revealed to be Gwen who had been driven crazy by the events of Suddard Impact. The two men send Lori to get the police. Dustin and Suddard fight Gwen, the Salty Queen but Dustin is shot in the battle when Gwen pulls out a gun. Suddard disarms her and using his knowledge of modern day firearms, manages to shoot Gwen and kill her. He runs over and holds a dying Dustin in his arms. He tells Dustin how when he was younger, he died in an accident involving a sword and came back to life for revenge. Dustin dies, happy to know the truth behind the legend of Suddard. Suddard then reveals that this origin is fake and non canon and fearing that he will be blamed for the deaths of Dustin and the Salty King, quickly leaves Horton. He gets on a ship at the harbour and looks out onto the ocean. Seeing Lori watching him from the docks, he waves at her as a single tear roles down her face. The ship pulls away as Suddard takes out a map. He reads the word “Africa.” Trivia This film would later be turned into the critically acclaimed Broadway show, “Suddard: The Musical” and it’s theatrical sequel, “Suddard Takes Manhattan.” Two year after this film’s release, the entire cast joined together to record a song for charity. The single featured Patty Rick as Old Man Suddard singing a cover version of Steve Winwood’s “Higher Love.”